A Very Wolfy Christmas
by Ravenclaw1991
Summary: After noticing Derek seems a bit depressed with the holidays approaching, Stiles gathers the pack and attempts to give him his first real Christmas in years. Isaac becomes a person of Stiles' interests as well. Sterek is only a friendship.. sort of.
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks before Christmas, Stiles noticed Derek seemed depressed. Not that there seemed to be much of a difference between normal Derek and depressed Derek, but it was noticeable to Stiles. He was the only one that noticed.

"Scott?" he asked on the way home from school one day. Scott looked at him and he continued, "have you noticed Derek's been acting depressed lately?"

"Not really," Scott said. "But I believe you."

"Its almost Christmas, I want to do something special for him."

He started forming ideas and left it at that until the next day. The pack crowded around their usual lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria. When Stiles mentioned what he told Scott the day before, the girls, Isaac, and Danny nodded their agreement. Boyd didn't say much, but Jackson looked at him like he was stupid.

"What did you have in mind?" Allison asked.

"Okay, you know how people do Secret Santa?" Stiles asked. Everyone nodded. "We won't make it secret, but we can all draw names and get someone a gift. But you have to spend a little time with that person to get a feel of what they might want."

"That's a great idea, Stiles," Lydia said, "but what makes it special for Derek?"

"We all think of something to get him and chip in for it. Who ever draws his name has to get him a regular gift though. So he gets two. His life has been pretty crappy and he hasn't had a real Christmas in a long time probably."

"I like it," Danny said. "But we need to think about what we'll get him as a group."

"Scott," Stiles said smiling like a lunatic, "we need to have a talk about something."

"Am I going to like this?" Scott asked looking scared.

"Probably not."

Scott and Stiles got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. When they were far enough to not be overheard, Scott asked,

"What is it?"

"I want you to talk to your mom about letting Derek stay with you around Christmas." Scott was about ready to protest when Stiles talked over him. "Its only for a short period so he can have a Christmassy environment."

"You know he'll say no and why can't he stay at your house?"

"Because I'm going to ask my dad to let Isaac stay with us. My dad makes Derek uncomfortable. And he's not going to say no. I've got it covered if he even tries. And we always have Christmas dinner together every year lately because its just you and your mom and me and my dad, so Isaac and Derek can join us this year."

"Fine. But you owe me for this."

So later that day, Stiles and Scott went their separate ways to talk to their parents. Stiles knew he wasn't going to have any trouble at all. He didn't know what Scott's mom would say though.

"Dad, can we talk?"

"Am I going to like this?"

"Funny, Scott said the exact same thing when I talked to him. Anyway, would you be willing to allow Isaac to stay here around Christmas. Scott's gonna ask his mom to let Derek stay with them. I think they should both be in a Christmassy environment and they aren't going to get that staying in that dump. And then they can join us all for Christmas dinner. I just feel bad because Derek especially has had a really crappy life, and Isaac's comes in a close second."

"You are probably the nicest person ever, Stiles. Of course Isaac can stay here."

"Thanks dad. I know I won't have an issue getting Isaac here, but if Mrs. McCall says yes about Derek, I'll have an issue getting him to go there."

"My mom said yes," Scott told him when he called a few hours later.

"My dad did too!"

"Well actually, my mom said, 'oh my God he's such a dear sure he can stay here!'" He did a terrible immiation of Melissa.

"I think that's code for 'I hope I get to see him walk around the house shirtless,'" Stiles laughed.

"Eww! Stiles, gross! That's my mom you're talking about."

"And its true. We'll go and have the talk with him tomorrow after school. I'm going to talk to Isaac at school though so Isaac can help us with Derek."

Sure enough, Isaac said yes when Stiles approached him the next day. He kept constantly questioning if it was okay with the sheriff though. Stiles told him if he asked that one more time he'd claw him up badly. He told Isaac about his idea for Derek and he agreed to help him and Scott force Derek.

"No," Derek said when they asked him.

"I'm not taking that for an answer," Stiles said. "You're doing this and you're going to enjoy it. You can't celebrate Christmas in this shithole, so you're going to Scott's. Isaac is coming to my house. I will drag your werewolf ass across town if I have to and I have back up."

"You have a werewolf ass too now, Stiles," Scott whispered.

"You're really not helping, Scott."

"Come on, Derek, Stiles is right," Isaac said.

"I said no and I mean it."

"Fine, Mrs. McCall will come and drag you home with her," Stiles said. Derek still looked unconvinced. Stiles had an idea.

Stiles spent the better part of an hour following Derek around asking him constantly. He could tell Derek was getting irritated and could lash out at any moment. He sent Stiles multiple death glares, complete with red eyes, and orders to stop. Stiles was unaffected.

"If I say yes, will you shut the hell up?" Derek growled after a long time.

"If I say yes, _will_ you say yes?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Now shut up. I'll go to Scott's."

Stiles shared a triumphant smirk with Scott and Isaac.

The following day, the pack met with Derek and Stiles bought up his gift giving idea. Derek looked about ready to throttle Stiles to death, but when everyone, even Jackson, threatened him he caved. Stiles assumed that was because Lydia had forced Jackson into taking part and backing up the idea.

Stiles prepared for this moment during study hall. He opened a pouch on his backpack and grabbed several slips of paper. Danny tossed him a rusty pot to drop them in.

"Alright, here are the rules. You draw your name and share it. If you pick yourself put it back and pick again. If you're the last person and you pick yourself trade with the person to your left. After this, you will get closer to the person you got and attempt to find a good gift for them based on what you've learned about them."

He passed the pot to Scott who drew Isaac. Stiles got Jackson, Jackson got Derek, Lydia got Scott, Allison got Danny, Isaac got Lydia, Danny got Boyd, Erica got Stiles, Boyd got Allison, and Derek got Erica.

Stiles stayed back after everyone else had left. It was only him, Scott, Isaac, and Derek.

"So, Derek what did your family do on Christmas? Were there any werewolf Christmas rituals? Did you go hunting during the winter solstice or something?"

"Yes, Stiles, we went hunting. For a ham and a turkey. At the grocery store, like normal people."

"Very funny," he said while Scott and Isaac laughed loudly. "That's boring though."

"What did you expect? That we went out hunting for deer in the woods and had that for Christmas dinner?"

"Yes?" Stiles said nervously. Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Stiles, I think we should go before Derek decides to commit murder," Scott said.

Stiles reluctantly agreed so they said bye to Isaac and left Derek to brood in peace. When they had drove away, Scott asked why Stiles had asked Derek that.

"Because I was thinking we should have a pack Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve. We have our normal family dinner on Christmas, but make it just the pack on Christmas Eve. We can exchange our gifts and cook together and everything."

"Stiles, that's actually a good idea. We can do it at my house since it's a bit bigger than yours."

"We'll discuss it with your mom and then with the pack tomorrow."

Scott's mom said that they could do what ever they wanted as long as they cleaned up afterward. She had to work on Christmas Eve so she wouldn't be home early in the day. Mrs. McCall also said she'd talk the sheriff into having their Christmas dinner at his house so she could go over there and force him to help her start the ham and turkey that evening so they wouldn't have to do it the next day.

Stiles spent quite a bit of time around Jackson over the next two days. It was pretty torturous. The two of them got along a little better but they still didn't like each other that much. Luckily Stiles thought about what to get Jackson early on and didn't have to be around Jackson anymore than usual after that.

The group sat huddled together at lunch for a few days trying to find out what to get Derek. Jackson already had an idea of what his individual gift would be so they kept thinking. In the end, it was Stiles that came up with idea and they'd have to go see someone and cough up enough money in time. He had no idea how much it would cost.

Stiles told Isaac to pack up some of his things to take to his house. He did the same to a very stubborn Derek and he actually had to resort of being physical in order to get Derek to move. He shoved Derek into the train car he slept in and talked and talked and talked until Derek told him to shut the hell up and began throwing clothes into a bag.

* * *

**One more chapter for this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep an eye out for a little Stisaac hint that is a clue for things to come. There's also a passing mention of papa Stilinski/mama McCall :)**

* * *

Stiles pulled up to Scott's house, Derek followed slowly in his car. Stiles had to have Isaac help pull Derek from the car and into the house. He looked completely uncomfortable until Mrs. McCall came drooling... fussing over him. She led him up to the guest room to get him settled and Scott looked sick. Melissa was touching Derek at every possible moment. Scott ended up going with Isaac and Stiles.

Stiles and his dad didn't have a guest room so they had to fish an old fold up bed out of the attic and set it up in Stiles' room.

"So, Derek," Stiles asked as they sat in Scott's living room the next day, "do you like to read? I love to read. I've just never seen you with a book."

Derek gave him look that said 'you're insane' before answering. "I love to read when I get a chance. We had a small library upstairs in our house. "

Stiles nodded and said he'd love to have a library in his house one day with lots and lots of books.

Christmas Eve finally arrived and Stiles and Isaac showed up at Scott's house early that morning. Stiles, who was relatively good at cooking, took care of the ham and the turkey they were going to have. Both were rather big because there were going to be seven werewolves present and they could pack the food away. As the other pack members trickled in over the next few hours, he assigned them all jobs. A few of them bought dishes they made at home.

Stiles took the liberty of putting mistletoe up around the house in various locations. Not the plastic crap either, the real stuff. That way the werewolves all knew it was there. Obviously Lydia and Allison noticed and together, along with Erica, attempted multiple times to pull Derek under it. Needless to say Scott and Jackson were not happy campers.

Stiles managed to catch almost everyone under mistletoe. Even people he didn't want. He bumped into Jackson once and both of them looked terrified. Stiles slowly backed away and ran down the hall. Another time found Scott bumping into Stiles. Since he didn't want to kiss a guy that was essentially his brother, Stiles just pulled Scott into a rib cracking hug. Literally, Stiles swore he heard Scott's ribs crack.

Stiles set it up so he bumped into Lydia. Jackson was furious when they shared a little kiss. One of the most memorable moments found Stiles bumping into Danny.

"Uh-" Danny said glancing up. He was about ready to back away.

"Nope, you know the rules," Stiles glared. He pulled Danny in for a kiss that had Danny struggling to get away. Everyone in the room jumped when the sound of shattering glass hit their ears. Isaac was standing in the kitchen doorway with a broken glass of eggnog at his feet.

"Sorry, um, my bad," he stuttered. "It slipped." He was bright red as he turned to get something to clean it up with.

By nightfall, their dinner was ready. Stiles made Erica set the table while he, Lydia, Allison put all the food in dishes.

Allison, Lydia, and Danny all ate one plate of food each and maybe going back for seconds of a few things. All the werewolves at the table ate two or three plates piled up high. Erica ate the least though and Derek looked completely bizarre sitting at a table having a big meal like that.

"Present time!" Stiles shouted at everyone and he herded them into the living room like herd of cattle. "I'll go first." He reached into a large bag and pulled out a small box. "Here you go Jackson!"

He handed it to Jackson, who looked at him strangely before opening it. He gave Stiles a murderous glare. "Really, Stiles?"

"What is it?" Lydia asked. He held up a necklace with dog tags on them. One was engraved with Jackson's name and address. "A dog joke, Stiles? Really?"

"I thought it was hilarious," Stiles laughed.

"I'm not a dog and better yet, you're a werewolf too, loser!" Jackson growled.

"Relax, weredouche, it was just a joke. This is your real gift." He pulled out a smaller gift bag and handed it to him.

Jackson opened it and pure fury appeared on his face. "Raw hide dog treats? Stilinski! I'm going to kill you!"

"Alright, here, damn. Can't you take a joke? This is your real gift," he said. He handed Jackson another bag. He opened it and pulled out lacrosse balls and a few other lacrosse things.

"Much better," Jackson said. "Thank you."

Jackson went next. He handed Derek a large box and Derek opened it. It was seat covers for it car.

"I thought you might like those so you won't have to clean your seats as often. I'm sure you get blood all over them all the time," Jackson said.

"Thank you, Jackson. That was actually thoughtful of you," Derek said.

Derek handed Erica her gift. She squealed because it was a new hair dryer. Derek remembered her complaining about her old one messing up. Next up was Erica. She handed Stiles a large gift back and he opened it and pulled out two brilliantly geeky t-shirts and a new red hoodie. His old was one covered in bloodstains, which was strange because you'd imagine red would hide those well.

Scott went next and handed Isaac his gift. Isaac practically shredded the paper of in an attempt to open it. He got a brand new pair of shoes because his old ones were falling apart. Isaac gave Lydia her gift next: a really nice Christmas sweater, nothing like those hideous ones people normally wear.

"Who knew Isaac would have such a fashion sense," she said as she held it up. "I love it!"

Lydia gave Scott his gift which was two new pairs of jeans because all of his seem to have holes in them now and it really annoyed her. Allison gave hers to Danny next. A few movies she over heard it talking about wanting. Danny gave Boyd his present which was a case for his cell phone because he always seemed to be damaging it and he had just gotten a new one so hopefully it would last this time. Boyd gave Allison some accessories to go with her bow and crossbow.

"Well, I think we all did pretty good," Lydia said. "Everyone seemed happy."

"Much better than I expected it go to," Allison said.

"Still could've done without Stiles' stupid joke gifts," Jackson grumbled.

"You'll be laughing tomorrow," Stiles growled. "Now, time for the last gift."

Everyone was looking excited for this one. Derek looked around, confused.

"Everyone's gotten their present, Stiles," Derek said.

"Yeah, but you get an extra one," he said. He handed Derek a long cardboard tube. "Its from all of us, we chipped in and had it done."

Derek looked around at them all. They were grinning like idiots, even Jackson. Slowly he popped the plastic piece off the end of the tube and slid the papers out. He unrolled them and looked at them carefully. Surprise flickered across his face. He looked around at them again and his eyes look slightly watery. Then without saying a word, he got up and walked out of the house.

"He didn't like it?" Danny asked.

"Oh, he liked it," Stiles said. "He just doesn't want to show it."

The pack had put together enough money (Jackson donated the most) to go to a man downtown who does drafting. Since they had come up with the idea, all of them asked Derek tiny questions about what he might like in his home. He never suspected. They made a list of everything and took it to the man and he came up with an amazing plan for a new Hale house. Obviously Derek would have to dish out the money to build it, which he definitely had.

They decided against going after Derek so he could be alone. During the time Derek was gone, they put away the food and washed all the dishes. Isaac and Stiles bumped into one another under the mistletoe while carrying things to the kitchen.

"Uh," Stiles said at a loss for words. He was never at a loss for words.

"Yep," Isaac said glancing up.

Both of them swallowed nervously while staring into each other's eyes.

"Well, I should get this fork to the sink," Stiles said before backing away nervously. After he turned his back, Isaac looked crestfallen. Neither mentioned the encounter any more that night and Scott was the only one that witnessed it without them knowing.

Derek came back an hour later with snowflakes in his hair. It had apparently begun to snow and they hadn't even realised. He sat down in the living room as though he hadn't just bolted from the house to hide his emotions.

Everyone remained silent and watched him. Stiles cut them all a piece of pie Isaac had helped him make. He sat down and found the silence unbearable.

"Are you going to talk ever again?" Stiles asked. "I realise you aren't much of a talker but you could at least tell us how you feel about it."

Derek turned to look at him, but this time it wasn't a death glare and it wasn't accompanied by a threat.

"It was the best gift ever," he said seriously. There was even a hint of a genuine smile on his face.

"So are you going to do it?" Jackson asked.

"Rebuild? Yes, but not until the weather breaks in March."

"And you'll use this plan?" Boyd asked. "It cost a lot of money to talk the guy into drawing this up on such short notice."

"For the most part, yes. I have a few things I'd like to add, but I can do it myself. I took a class about this stuff in high school and I remember some things."

"The 'L' shape of the house is in honour of Laura," Stiles told him.

"I really like that touch," Derek admitted. "So that's why you asked about books? I just figured you'd get me books for Christmas."

"Well," Allison spoke up, "we wanted to see what you thought about us all having our own personal werewolf library. Stiles, Lydia, and Danny have a few books at their houses. My dad has some I can take. Deaton will probably give us some."

"We've been asking you little questions for days and we made a list and gave it to the man that did this," Scott said.

"I have one request," Lydia said. Derek raised an eyebrow. "I want to be your decorator and don't worry, I won't go overboard. I'll treat it just like a normal house. I have an obsession with watching home decorating shows and I've got so many ideas."

"Deal," Derek agreed. "But since its my house, you run every idea by me. No pink kitchens or purple bathrooms. Everyone can have input because I know you'll all be there against my wishes."

"Duh," Erica said. "Why do you think there are so many bedrooms?"

Soon after that, they all went their separate ways. Isaac and Stiles went home together and left Derek and Scott alone with the hopes that they wouldn't murder each other until Mrs. McCall got home.

When they got home, they found his dad and Scott's mom slumped on the sofa watching an old Christmas movie. Melissa had her head resting on the sheriff's shoulder. There was a bottle of liquor and a carton of eggnog on the coffee table. Stiles heard the timer on the oven beeping in the kitchen.

He sent Isaac to turn it off and take what ever it was out of the oven. Stiles went over and turned off the tv only to see both parents were asleep. Stiles rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Isaac, I need you to drive my jeep and follow me to Scott's. I'm going to take Mrs. McCall home in her car."

Isaac nodded and said, "I'll call Scott for you on the way."

Stiles lifted Mrs. McCall in his arms and carried her out to the car. She didn't wake, but she stirred. Scott met him outside and carried his mom upstairs to bed and Stiles went out to the jeep and he and Isaac headed back.

The sheriff was still asleep so Stiles carried him up to bed and came back down to make sure everything his dad and Mrs. McCall had cooked earlier was put away. After that, Stiles and Isaac got ready for bed.

Stiles woke up first and shook Isaac awake before he went to wake up his dad. He opened his presents from his dad and gave his dad his present and dug out Isaac's. It was just an envelope.

"I thought we were just buying a gift for one other person in the pack," Isaac said.

"Yeah, but I thought you deserved something else too. Especially when we're opening presents, you can't just sit there and watch."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"Agreeing to come and stay here instead of in that dump with Derek is enough. I'm glad I didn't have to fight you to get you to agree like Derek."

Isaac opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and was looking at a picture of a sofa that folded into a bed.

"A sofa bed? That's too nice to set up in that dumpy train station."

"That's because you aren't going back there. You're staying here and Scott's mom is going to make Derek stay there. Scott won't like it but he'll live with it. We're going to spend the next few days cleaning up the room down the hall that's full of junk and it'll be your room until Derek gets the house built and you can go live there."

"You only get the picture now because Stiles and I discussed it the other night and didn't get a chance to go get it yet. When you're done cleaning the room up, we'll go get it," Stiles' dad said.

"You don't have to do that," Isaac said.

"I know, but we are. You haven't fought me on anything so far, you're not going to start now. Would you rather stay in a nice warm house or a cold drafty shithole." Stiles ignored his dad's glare he sent for saying a bad word.

Isaac looked about ready to argue but the look on Stiles' face told him he wouldn't win this battle. He agreed.

A few hours later, Scott, Derek and Melissa arrived. Derek looked uncomfortable, especially around the sheriff, but he eventually relaxed. Scott and Stiles exchanged their gifts to each other. Stiles had gotten Scott a box of condoms, which was only slightly meant as a joke because he knew they'd be gone pretty fast because of Allison. Scott had given Stiles a videogame that he really wanted.

Scott handed Isaac a gift as well and he complained that he hadn't got Scott anything and said that Scott had already gotten him something. Scott brushed it off by saying it was fine and that one didn't cost much. Stiles had told Scott what he and his dad were doing and Scott went to get Isaac a few posters for his favourite movies and bands.

"Have you told Derek the news?" Stiles asked Melissa and Scott as they sat down to dinner.

"Not yet," Scott grumbled. "You can, mom."

"You're staying with us until you get your house built," she said sternly. He looked about ready to protest but Melissa cut him off, "I don't want to hear it mister. You need a decent place to live and that dump you were staying in is out of the question."

Stiles leaned over to Scott and whispered, "I take it she still hasn't seen him without a shirt."

Scott cried, "ugh! Gross, Stiles. That's just gross."

Derek actually blushed and Isaac fought back a laugh. The sheriff and Melissa just looked confused.

**The End- TBC**

* * *

**More of the Werewolf Stiles series to come :)**


End file.
